Bed Ridden
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: Poor Sunao’s caught the flu and Sora hasn’t got a clue what he’s doing. What happens when you need a hand you call out Yoru of course! What will happen when Sunao’s old feelings for Yoru emerge? SoraXSuano YoruXSunao slight LEMON


**Bed Ridden **

**A/N **Okay this was just greatly inspired by the fact that, yes I am sick right now-nya. I think this is rather errr strange I guess I could say.

**Pairing(s) - **SoraXSunao and YoruXSunao (mostly YoruXSunao)

**Warnings - **yaoi, lime, slight lemon (hence why it's rated M), slight OOC-ness.

…

As the sun blazed through the room that was home to Sora and Suano a certain blue haired boy sat up in his bed, wishing he could stay in bed, but school was keeping him from doing so. When Sora looked over to his pink haired companion as well as new lover, he found he was still sleeping which was odd. Sunao was usually the one to wake him, Sora walked over to Sunao and gently shook him.

"Nao, wake up." he said gently.

Sunao groaned and looked up at Sora, he blinked and tried to sit up only to have his head throb making him whimper.

"Nao are you okay?" asked Sora, he was a little worried now.

"I think I'm sick." came Sunao's response.

"Sick? Okay you stay in the bed and I'll call Nanami-chan…" said Sora he was about to get the phone and call only to have Sunao's hand latch onto his arm.

"You don't need to call, it's just a cold." said Sunao, "besides I'd rather you take care of me."

Sora smiled and knelt beside Sunao, he placed a hand on Sunao's forehead and said gently, "you have fever." Sunao nodded, he felt like crap and would love nothing more than to have his lover take care of him. He felt Sora kiss his forehead gently and he looked to him, pink eyes pleading with him to do the action again. Sora must have gotten the hint because he kissed him again only this time lightly on the lips.

"You'll get sick too." said Sunao.

"Nah, nothing can beat the Hashiba immune system." he said proudly causing Sunao to chuckle.

"Sora, do have any idea how to even take care of a sick person?" questioned Sunao in a teasing tone.

"Ahhh…" Sora faltered, "kind of."

Sunao laughed, and smiled, "well it's the thought that counts right?" he said.

"Exactly, but I probably should get someone who actually knows what their doing." said Sora slightly both embarrassed and annoyed that he couldn't take care of his precious Sunao.

"Fine, but just not Nanami okay? I don't want everyone worrying about me." said Sunao.

"Okay, okay. Then who am I supposed to get?" said Sora who was sitting on the bed now. Sunao shifted himself so his head was on Sora's lap, he nuzzled there until he was comfortable and awaited a response from Sora who was pondering who do get to help. Sora couldn't think of anyone he could trust, so it had come down to his last person and needless to say he wished he didn't have to do it, but he did so…

"Nao, I'm gonna have to call out Yoru." he said finally.

"Oh okay," said Sunao a bit dazed, then it hit him, Sunao sat bolt upright and said, "Wait what!?"

"It's the last option, Yoru at least knows what he's doing." said Sora.

"But, ah how do I put this Yoru and I don't really see eye to eye." said Sunao, thinking back to his encounter with the alter-ego when Matsuri had dressed him up like a princess.

"Ah come on, I never met eye to eye with Ran either but we worked it out, besides I created him how bad could he be to you?" said Sora.

"He almost fucked me when I first saw him!" Sunao practically screamed, greatly regretting doing so when his throat began to hurt.

"All the more reason to confront him and say something." said Sora still _"attempting"_ to defend his alter-ego.

"Fine bring out Yoru, if I get raped it's your fault as my boyfriend." said Sunao crossing his arms to his chest.

"He's not gonna rape you, in fact since your sharing Ran's body I think he might actually want to help." said Sora.

"But… But Sora!" said Sunao in a desperate attempt to change his mind, to late. Sora was already clutching his head at the slight pain it caused when Yoru would come out at times.

Sunao quickly distanced himself from Sora and waited for Yoru. The bluenettes head turned to Sunao with those mismatching eyes Sunao had been dreading.

"What's wrong Sunao? A bit scared?" he asked with a low mocking tone.

But for some reason Sunao saw a glint in Yoru's eyes that said he was only teasing him.

"No, why would I be scared of you." it was more a statement than a question.

Sunao heard Yoru laugh and feeling slightly less vulnerable he sat on his knees on the bed.

"So what's wrong?, Sora doesn't call me out for nothing unless it's important." he asked.

"I'm sick." said Sunao simply.

"That's why he called me out? Why don't you go and see Nanami or something?" he questioned.

"I don't want to have them all worrying about me, it's annoying having them make such a fuss." said Sunao.

The look on Yoru's face was something Sunao couldn't really depict, was it humour? Concern? Annoyance? He couldn't tell, well he couldn't at least until Yoru was directly in front of him putting a hand on his forehead and asking, "how ill do you feel?"

Sunao was gob smacked, this guy, the one who had on so many times teased and taunted him was asking if he was okay? And with concern in his voice no less!

"Pretty bad, I feel like all I wanna do is sleep." said Sunao, now that Yoru mentioned it he was starting to feel a little dizzy and hot. Was it his cold or Yoru making him feel like this, he didn't even have time to think before collapsing onto Yoru. He hadn't meant it, he was just light headed.

"Okay you have a high temperature." said Yoru, now being able to fully feel the boys body which was very warm, "come on we're going to the bathroom."

Yoru very easily lifted Sunao off the bed and into his arms only to have Sunao squirm and demand, "what are you doing!? Put me down!"

"Struggle all you like Sunao, I'm not putting you down." he said walking up the hall to the showers.

"I really wish you wouldn't say stuff like that," said Sunao who had stopped struggling, "it makes me feel uneasy."

"Why would it-oh." Yoru as if suddenly realising their encounter awhile back said, he couldn't help it he wanted to see Ran and it wasn't his fault Sora had created him a pervert was it? And he was a teenager! A boy teenager who hadn't gotten any for a very long time to be exact, it wasn't his fault! And besides the reaction he had gotten from Sunao was what he had desired to get, and Ran did come out. Once they were in the dorms shower room Yoru put Sunao down careful so the boy didn't fall over.

"Have a coldish shower and once your done come out and I'll take you back to bed." he said, Sunao looked at Yoru nervously causing the alter-ego to sigh, "I'm not going to perv on you if that's what you think I'll turn around while you get undressed okay?"

"Fine." said Sunao who quickly stripped of his clothes and turned on the shower, "you can turn back around now."

Yoru did so and picked up Sunao's clothes from earlier, with that done he simply waited for Sunao to finish.

_This is bad _thought Sunao _I'm starting to feel dizzy_.

Sunao couldn't help it his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the ground with a thud.

"Sunao!" Yoru knew Sunao would probably kill him for this later but he didn't have a choice he opened the small door leading into the shower and immediately was at Sunao's side checking him for any injuries. He heard Sunao whimper and Yoru held the boy close to him while turning off the water, Sunao started to shiver and Yoru grabbed the towel he brought with him and placed it around the boys shoulders. Sunao apparently didn't care for the towel to much he latched onto Yoru and cried, he was sick of being sick, sick of hurting himself, sick of all these emotions that had started to come up. Emotions he thought were long gone. Once he had calmed down Sunao took a quick glance at Yoru, he was still holding him and rubbing soft but - dare Sunao say it - affectionate circles on his back. Yoru had felt Sunao stir and said, "come one wrap that towel around yourself and you can get some fresh pyjamas on okay?"

Sunao nodded and hurriedly wrapped said towel around his waist before heading back to his room with Yoru.

…

Once Sunao was dressed he was sitting back in bed, with his back to the wall. Yoru had noted the boy had been quiet since they got back here and it was beginning to bother him, "Sunao are you okay?"

"Fine." said Sunao, he looked at Yoru's face which showed he wasn't convinced, "fine I'm not, okay, happy now?"

"Not quite," said the alter-ego, "why are you acting like this?"

"I thought all those feelings were gone," he said quietly, "but whenever your around me they keep coming back up."

"You mean when we were still stuck in the lab?" said Yoru, Sunao nodded, "so you mean you-"

Sunao cut him off, "Yoru, I think I'm in love with you."

Yoru got a troubled look on his face, it was true back when they were in the lab, Sunao had gotten I thing for Yoru, he loved the way he protected him and how he would hold him when he got scared. Hell, Yoru admitted it he had liked Sunao a lot but when Ran came into the picture they drifted apart, Sunao started to like Sora and Yoru started to like Ran. But Sunao for some reason could never shake the memory of Yoru kissing him for the first time when they were kids. They were young and didn't know any better, hell they didn't even know what French kissing, let alone what kissing at all was. Although Yoru had a rough idea.

_**Start flashback**_

"_Yoru why do they keep doing this to us?" whimpered a young Sunao._

"_I don't know." said a young Yoru who was holding the chibi Sunao in his arms._

_Sunao looked up at Yoru with clear pink eyes, he loved to look at Yoru's eyes they were hypnotizing, the way they were different colours. _

"_Yoru do you love me?" asked Sunao in a quiet voice now avoiding eye contact with him._

"_Of course." said Yoru stroking the smaller boys head._

"_If I asked, would you kiss me?" asked Sunao who's face was currently blazing red._

_Yoru smiled and replied, "yes, I'll do it now if you let me."_

_Sunao swallowed, "okay, but I don't know what to do." his face was pink still as he spoke._

"_I have a good idea how, besides it's one of those things you don't think about, you just do it." said Yoru._

_Sunao nodded, it was night time at the moment and you could just make out the moon through the metal bared window._

"_Now okay?" said Yoru, Sunao nodded._

_Slowly Yoru leaned down slightly to the boy in his arms and tilted his head slightly to the side before pressing his lips against the smaller boys. Sunao's eyes fluttered closed as his small hands clutched at the fabric covering Yoru's chest. Sunao squirmed a little when Yoru started to run his tongue along his lips, unsure of what to do he parted his lips so Yoru's tongue could explore his mouth. When it first slipped in Sunao squirmed more at the foreign sensation of touch but adjusted and eventually he shyly started to use his own tongue so Yoru could have some fun with that. Once Yoru had dominated the kiss he opened his mouth wider so he could get further in Sunao's mouth. The need for air arose and the two small boys pulled back chests heaving, Sunao rested his head on Yoru's chest and said, "promise me you'll never leave me alone."_

"_I promise, I will always. And I mean always protect you."_

_**End flashback**_

Sunao and Yoru sat in silence, neither of them had spoken about that moment to their lovers, for fear of destroying their relationships.

"Yoru, I'm sorry about all of this it's my fault if I could just forget silly little things like that this wouldn't have happened." said Sunao feeling extremely guilty that he had just confessed to his lovers alter-ego that he was in love with him.

"It's not just your fault." said Yoru sliding next to Sunao.

Sunao looked at Yoru with questioning eyes. What did he mean?

"It's my fault to." he said, Sunao was about to speak but in a mere second Yoru's lips where upon his own. And Sunao couldn't stop himself he responded and immediately opened his mouth to allow Yoru to invade his mouth. Yoru obviously took the offer and grabbed hold of Sunao by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, Sunao let himself be dominated by Yoru. His arms went up to Yoru's shoulders and he wrapped them around preventing Yoru from moving, said male obviously didn't care for his tongue simply went deeper into the pinkettes mouth causing Sunao to moan loudly and arch up to Yoru's touch. Saliva was beginning to trail out of Sunao's mouth as he and Yoru continued to hold onto each other, greedy mouths still wanting more. Suano made a noise of pleasure as Yoru slipped his hand under Sunao's pyjama top and started to pinch and rub his nipples until they hardened, and that wasn't the only part of Sunao that was hard Yoru noted. When their mouths broke away connected by a single strained of saliva Yoru busied himself with unbuttoning Sunao's shirt.

"Yoru, wait we can't …" said Sunao breathily.

"I won't don't worry," said Yoru huskily, "I'll just make you feel good."

As if to prove his point Yoru ground his groin to Sunao's making the boy cry out. Sunao's cries only grew louder as Yoru began to suck on his nipples.

"Ahh, please Yoru…" Sunao begged, he couldn't help it, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, he had a boyfriend Sora, but Yoru was Sora so it wasn't entirely bad. Sunao's hands kneaded at Yoru's scalp as the blunette suckled on his nipple making the boy beneath him writhe towards him.

"Ahh Yoru I'm gonna…" Sunao started only to cry out.

"Hold for just a minute…" said Yoru pulling the smaller boys pants down and lower his head down there.

"Y-Yoru wait just one min-Ahhh!" Sunao couldn't finish his sentence Yoru had already taken his hard member into his mouth and began to suck and lick it, Sunao was at his limit he couldn't hold any longer he was going to cum like it or not.

Hand's firmly gripping at Yoru's hair Sunao arched up to Yoru with as cry as he came, in Yoru's mouth. Yoru obviously didn't mind because he swallowed Sunao's seed and quite contently licked any excess away. Sunao panted and Yoru lifted himself up to kiss him on the lips gently but very affectionately.

"I won't tell Sora if you don't tell Ran, deal?" said Yoru looking the boy in the eye.

"Deal, on one condition," said Sunao.

"And what would that be?" asked Yoru.

"You have cuddle me to sleep." said Sunao.

Yoru couldn't help it he laughed, "sure."

So that's how they fell asleep holding each other until the sun rose.

…

_**Two days later…**_

"Awww, how did I get sick too?" groaned Sora who was lying next Sunao in bed.

"Now you know how I feel and we can have more time together." said Sunao mockingly.

"I still don't get it, I haven't done anything to get sick unless…"

Sunao froze remember all the _fun_ he and Yoru had had.

"What did Yoru exactly do to you?" he asked.

Sunao looked away grinning and in a sing-songy tone said, "noooothiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg…"

"DAMN IT YORU!"

**Owari**

…

**A/N **yeah so it was random I know and I that was my first YoruXSunao fic so be nice ne?

Sora - I can't believe you did that.

Yoru - hey, it was your fault for letting me out.

Sora - yeah but I didn't know you were going to freaking fuck my boyfriend!

Yoru - correction I didn't fuck him I pleasured him, there is a difference.

Sora - who cares!

Sunao - Seme's -shakes head-

Ran - yep… -nods-

...


End file.
